The Second Time Around
by RainFlame
Summary: After their first date ending in disaster, Squall tries for the second. Squinoa, apparently. Oneshot.


Hello, all! Well, I thought I would try my hand at a romance one-shot, just to see if I could manage. Romance, despite how much I love it, really isn't my forte. I'm quite pleased with this, though.

The title was inspired by the song "The Second Time Around" performed by Frank Sinatra. I thought it was kinda fitting.

**Kurosukai: **Thanks for editing and helping me out overall. And for the mega-cool birthday present XD

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

Squall was nervous.

He paced his room back and forth in front of his dresser. The carpet was a bit more worn and discolored there from such abuse.

He had a date tonight.

Squall Leonhart, mercenary, Commander of Balamb Garden.

Nervous over a date.

Of course, the last one (and first) hadn't gone at all as planned. Actually, it had failed miserably. He had been forced into it, yes, but that didn't mean he hadn't wanted it to work. It had ended in an argument that had Squall feeling guilty for days afterward. He and Rinoa had made up, and Squall had promised her a second date after everything was over.

A second date.

He mumbled under his breath as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His tie was crooked. He tore it apart and retied it.

What was he thinking?! A second date? Was he such a glutton for punishment? Hadn't he hurt her enough, and embarrassed himself thoroughly? This was ridiculous.

He finished wrestling with the tie and glanced at his watch for the millionth time. He started when he saw he should have left a minute ago. Now he was going to be a minute late to pick up Rinoa.

Growling in frustration, he threw open his door and walked quickly down the hall and to the women's dorms, all the while struggling with his tie. It probably looked stupid. He ripped it off and stuffed it into his coat pocket. Who wore ties anyway?

He reached her door and felt cold dread creep into his heart.

He did not want to be here.

What if she changed her mind? What if she really didn't like him and was just humoring him with this? Maybe she was just toying with him.

His fist felt like lead as he raised it and paused over the door.

He could just leave.

Squall glared at the door like it was some fierce monster. With great resolve, he knocked twice.

It opened and Squall's breathing hitched.

She looked dazzling. Her short red dress and her heels and her hair…all of it was perfect. And her smile…

She smiled, a curve of her lips that held in it so much innocence. "Hello."

…Did she speak? She said something! Now he looked like an idiot for not paying attention! Should he respond? Or maybe just turn around and start walking…

"Hi."

…Could he have been any slower?!

Now she was looking at him. Like she was waiting for something.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally.

"Dinner."

She giggled. At what? What was so funny? He didn't find any of this funny.

"Stop scowling, Squall," she said. Her eyes were full of humor. Her eyes were such a rich color, beautiful and unique in every way.

What was wrong with him?!

"Let's go," he mumbled, turning to leave. He heard her shut the door and follow him, her stilettos clicking loudly on the tile floor as she hurried to catch up.

* * *

The restaurant was crowded, his reservation had been accidentally given away, and it was starting to rain outside.

Could anything else go wrong?

Squall was starting to get a headache.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa," he apologized when they got outside under the protective cover of the restaurant's eave.

She smiled up at him, breathtakingly beautiful, not a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "It's alright, Squall. We can do something else."

He frowned. "Like what?"

She thought a moment, a cute frown creasing her forehead.

Cute? He never said words like _cute._ What was with him tonight?

Her expression suddenly brightened, her smile making its way across her face once more. "Let's go dancing."

"Dancing?" he repeated.

She nodded. "It'll be fun!"

He was skeptical. "Where?"

She just smiled. In two easy movements, she had removed her heels from her feet and, clutching them tightly in her hands, took off into the rain and down the street.

Squall stared stupidly after her for a half second, surprise freezing him in place. Then, his brain caught up with her actions. "Rinoa!" he cried, running after her. He could hear her laughter from up ahead. What was she doing?!

He caught up with her when she turned into a grassy area with an iron gate around it and trees placed artistically around a pond. It was a park.

She turned to face him, her hair plastered around her head and her dress a darker color than it had been. "Haven't you ever wanted to go dancing in the rain?" she asked with a giggle.

Squall stared at her like she had lost her mind.

This only made her laugh more. She placed her shoes on the ground and approached him. She took his hand and guided his other to her waist. "I know you know how to dance, Squall," she warned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So lead."

He did as she ordered, beginning to move to an inaudible beat. Probably the pounding of his heart. She was so close to him. He could feel her, her cold hand in his and her shivering body in his arms.

She stared up at him, her eyes unreadable, which was unusual. She blinked against the rain, then a soft smile crossed her lips. "You look happy."

Squall blinked before frowning. "…Whatever."

She laughed, a sound like music itself, and glanced away. "Well, _I'm_ happy."

He couldn't really help himself. He had to know. "Why?" he asked, searching her face. It was so familiar, and yet so foreign. So many strange emotions could be found there, none of them faked, but sometimes so pure and so sincere he couldn't identify them.

She looked back at him, her smile still in place. "You're here, aren't you?"

"…"

"Then I'm happy." She placed her head on his chest, further tormenting his heart. She had to hear it, it was pounding so hard.

But she was right. He was happy.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Aww! Fluffiness! Silly Squall. Freaking out over being a minute late. What's with that man?

Feedback would be appreciated if you have any tips for improvement. Or even a compliment :D

Thanks for reading, and have an amazing week!

God Bless,

-RainFlame


End file.
